twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt/My (critical, long, and thorough) review of the Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack
Introduction I have been paying a lot of attention to this certain Twilight movie. The book was horrible, so I am really hoping that the movie will be better. Music is a huge part movies, believe it or not. I am already critical with movies, but I am just as critical with music. And you already know how critical I am of the Twilight Saga. This review is not going to be a sweet, simple review. I am going to be honest. It can get pretty critical. I can admit that I first thought the Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack was going to suck. But then I got it. It isn't as bad as I thought it was, but it's still not my favorite soundtrack; you can throw in all the Muse you want, but nothing tops the New Moon soundtrack. The Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack is very interesting and pretty different. I know I am not going to be able to review all these songs in one go. So bear with me people. I will be adding to this. So, read the review...if you dare. Review 1. "Endtapes" by The Joy Formidable: 'I love this song a lot. At first I didn't think that I would like it, but it's really good. It's a nice, happy, upbeat way to open the soundtrack for this weird, confusing, odd movie. It's catchy and I found myself humming along only halfway through. It reminds me a lot of Metric's "Eclipse (All Yours)", but 50 times better. "Endtapes" also reminds me of Florence + The Machine's "Dog Days Are Over", which is also a good song. I think "Endtapes" will play during the credits of ''Breaking Dawn: Part 1. '2. "Love Will Take You" by Angus & Julia Stone: '''I like this song, but it's not my favorite of the entire soundtrack. The strings sound absolutely beautiful, though, which I really appreciate. (Strings the piano, mind you rule!) There isn't much to say about "Love Will Take You". I am not in love with the song, but I do not hate it either. '''3. "It Will Rain" by Bruno Mars: '''This song wasn't news to me. I already had it on my iPod. But I still love it. Yes, it is very pop-ish, but what is wrong with that?! I ''love pop, and pop being in the Twilight Saga is a-okay with me. I love Bruno's voice. I could listen to it all day. I am just praying that it plays during a scene with Bella and Jacob. That is all I am asking for. This is such a Jacob song. It does not need Edward's horrendous self ruining this song. It's not fair to Bruno, it's not fair to Jacob, and it's not fair to all the awesome Team Jacob fans. "It Will Rain" is getting a little stale to me, but I'm not sick of yet. I've been jamming to it since the day it came out, actually. And to all the butt-hurt Twihards that are still upset over the fact that Muse and Paramore aren't on this soundtrack: 1) We haven't had Paramore since the first Twilight Saga movie, so why would it be here? And 2) You can listen to Muse all you want on YouTube. Muse isn't going anywhere. We've had Muse on all three of the previous soundtracks, so take that gunk out of your ears and try something new. You might like it. '''4. "Turning Page" by Sleeping At Last: The strings in this song are abso-fricking-lutely beautiful. This entire song is beautiful. It is so very Adele-ish, and I love Adele, but "Turning Page" is great by itself. It's a great song. That is all I have to say about it. 5. "From Now On" by The Features: '''The soundtrack kicks back up with a song with a fast tempo. "From Now On" is certainly lively. But I don't love it. I like it, though. I'm having trouble thinking about where these songs would be placed in the movie. '''6. "A Thousand Years" by Christina Perri: Sigh. This song has to be one of the weakest songs on the soundtrack. Sure, Miss Perri has a good voice (very Colbie Calliat-ish), but this song isn't impressive at all. It illustrates Bella and Edward's "love", which is fine, but the song still sucks. The only good thing about it is that the strings are awesome, as usual. But "A Thousand Years"...Ugh. Another thing that sucks about it is that some Twihards got all pissy over "It Will Rain" being a pop song, but then "A Thousand Years" is suddenly Grammy-worthy, which it's not. Both. Songs. Are. Pop. "A Thousand Years" is just one of those songs that just seems like album filler and nothing more. I took the time to listen to Christina Perri's debut album "Lovestrong." prior to the release of the Breaking Dawn Part 1 soundtrack, and it wasn't that impressive either. A majority of the songs were sad and lacking any spunk. I was not at all surprised that one song was titled "Sad Song" and another was titled "The Lonely". There were only three songs I liked: "Bluebird", "Bang Bang Bang" (the only song with a taste of fun), and "Jar of Hearts". "A Thousand Years" just sounds like Christina's other songs. It's nothing all that special to me. Aside from Perri's non-''Twilight'' songs, at least she's a Twilight fan. But honestly. The strings are the only thing that saves "A Thousand Years". 7. "Neighbors" by Theophilus London: '"Neighbors" ''saves this soundtrack. It's a great recovery from "A Thousand Years". I simply love it. "Chicka-ahh, chicka-ahh", heh-heh. "Neighbors" is amazing. It is a rap, but so what?! Like with pop, I love rap. So what if rap is in the music of the Twilight Saga? I say, "Frick yes" to diversity in music. "Neighbors" is absolutely amazing. There is nothing I do not like about it. It nearly makes me forget all about the fail of "A Thousand Years". "Neighbors" is a really cool song. '8. "I Didn't Mean It" by The Belle Brigade: '''Isn't it just grand when you find a song that seems like it was just ''made for you? "I Didn't Mean It" is that song for me. It. Is. Phenomenal. It's sassy, it's fun, and I can imagine so easily which song it could play during the movie. I think it's perfect for the part when Jacob goes to find his imprintee. The second I heard a preview for "I Didn't Mean It", I fell in love. It just speaks to me. It's like The Belle Brigade had my taste in music in mind while writing this. I love it. I think this should play during a Jacob scene. It really should. The song has swag, Jacob has swag, it fits. '9. "Sister Rosetta (2011 Version)" by Noisettes: '''I am in love with this song. I was in love the second I heard the original version playing during the honeymoon scene when it debuted at Comic-Con, and I am just in love today with the 2011 version. This song made me realize that this is the one ''Twilight soundtrack I can actually dance to. How crazy is that? I love the lead singers' voice, and I sing my heart out to "Sister Rosetta" every time I hear it. Oh my god, it's crazy and amazing and...perfect. I never thought I'd have to use this word, but it is...eargasmic. There. I said it. The only problem I have with it is that it's so short, but sometimes songs are so good they don't need to be at least three minutes long, right? This song is a winner. '''10. "Northern Lights" by Cider Sky: '''When I first heard "Northern Lights" I thought, ''What the heck'? The music of the Twilight Saga is getting so pop now, but I love "Northern Lights". It's like a way better version of "Fireflies" by Owl City. It's so twinkly. And guess what? I can dance to it! Yes, the music of the Twilight Saga can be dance-able. Win! The lyrics of "Northern Lights" are nice as well. This is a really nice song. "Let's set the night on fire if we want to." It's like this isn't even a song from the Twilight Saga. It's just so...different, but in a totally amazing way. "Northern Lights" is something else, but it's not ''Twilight. My goodness. '11. "Flightless Bird, American Mouth (Wedding Version)" by Iron & Wine: '''The original version of "Flightless Bird" played in the first ''Twilight movie, at the prom scene. Now, it has more meaning since it is (obviously) Bella and Edward's wedding song. I prefer this version of "Flightless Bird" to the original. (More strings, more happiness!) It's really nice. '12. "Requiem On Water" by Imperial Mammoth: '''As a soft, nice song, "Requiem On Water" is just simple and sweet. It's short, but it's good in all the right ways...well, if you're into soft rock. If not, sucks for you. But I like "Requiem On Water" a lot. '''13. "Cold" by Aqualung & Lucy Schwartz: '''If there is one thing ''Breaking Dawn is, it's cold. August nights in western Washington state are cold (I froze my ass off on the 13th while watching a screening of Eclipse at a park), sex with a vampire is most likely cold (face it), and being caught in tons of pack drama is cold as well. "Cold" fits Breaking Dawn like a glove. The vocals are amazing. I love them. The music is also great, as much as I dislike the piano. "Cold" reminds me of the songs "Breathe Me" and "My Love", both by Sia, a bit. "Cold" is just fantastic. '14. "Llovera" by Mia Maestro: '''I ''love the Denali coven, so I was super-pumped that Mia Meastro, who plays the fabulous Carmen, has a song on this soundtrack. "Llovera" is amazing, even if it isn't in English. (I did use to know entire songs in Spanish though, ha-ha.) Mia's voice is lovely. I love how the fans were anticipating so much on Robert Pattinson being on this soundtrack, but suprise! We have Mia. I prefer Mia's music to Robert's any day. Aside from the comparisons, "Llovera" is great on its own. It's very intimate and soft. I love it. '15. "Love Death Birth" by Carter Burwell: '''I was totally not thrilled by the fact that Carter Burwell composed the ''Breaking Dawn scores. I hated how he scored Twilight. But I don't hate "Love Death Birth" that much. It doesn't get good until about 1:05, though. Carter finally decided to use some darn strings. It brings back some sweet memories of the Eclipse score a little bit. The rest of "Love Death Birth" isn't that bad until aout 4:48. At about 4:48, that horrible, queasy, tipsy "Bella's Lullaby" comes in. Why, Carter, why?! "Love Death Birth" was doing just fine without it! Now it looks like we'll have to listen to "Bella's Lullaby" 95% of the movie yet again. "Bella's Lullaby" could be improved by so much by replacing the piano with a different instrument sometimes. Violin, clarinet, cello - I don't care! However, Carter has an obvious favoritism to the piano. With the Twilight Saga, if you want creepy, queasy, piano-filled music done right, use Carter Burwell. If you want romantic, heartbreaking, and thoughtful music done right, use Alexandre Desplat (he's the bomb!!). And if you want dramatic, exciting, awesome music done right, use Howard Shore. Why on Earth did they bring Carter back? Jeez. Conclusion Favorite tracks: *"Endtapes" *"Turning Page" *"Neighbors" *"I Didn't Mean It" *"Sister Rosetta" *"Northern Lights" *"Cold" *"Llovera" '''Least favorite tracks: *"A Thousand Years" *"Love Death Birth" Strongest tracks: *"Turning Page" *"I Didn't Mean It" *"Sister Rosetta" *"Cold" Weakest tracks: *"It Will Rain" (as much as I love it, it's sorta weak) *"A Thousand Years" Catchiest tracks: *"Endtapes" *"It Will Rain" *"A Thousand Years" *"I Didn't Mean It" *"Sister Rosetta" *"Northern Lights" Most surprising tracks (for the Twilight Saga, sound-wise) *"It Will Rain" *"Neighbors" *"Sister Rosetta" *"Northern Lights" *"Llovera" (We've gone bi-lingual! Spelling? Yesss!) Most dancy songs: *"Sister Rosetta" *"Northern Lights" Sooo, what do you think? With Twilightish love, TeamTaycob 06:22, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Category:Blog posts